Buy or Sell
So called, because the contestant had to "buy" or "sell" three prizes and make a profit out of the deal in order to win all three prizes and a possible cash bonus. Gameplay The contestant was shown three prizes, each with an incorrect price either above or below the actual price. One by one, the contestant had to determine whether to "buy" or "sell" a particular item. The goal was to "profit" by buying under-priced items, and selling overpriced items. After all three decisions were made, the actual prices were revealed one at a time. For a correct decision, the difference between the two marked and actual prices was added to a bank. For a wrong decision, the difference was subtracted from the bank. After all three prices had been revealed, if the contestant had a positive total in the bank, he/she won all three prizes plus the bank total in cash. "Breaking even" (finishing with $0 in the bank) was considered a loss, although the prices were usually chosen to prevent this from happening. History On its first playing, it was won. The cash bonus was not added to the game until October 30, 1997. The highest cash award possible in the game was $1,900, since the differences used are always multiples of $100 and the tote board could not display anything larger than "1" as its thousands digit. The highest amount of $1,900 was won three times. Buy or Sell's tote board was staged in several different locations over the course of its first few playings. Later, the digital readout on the board was changed from pink neon lights on a blue background (similar to what Super Password used to display the jackpot amount for the bonus round) to greenish-blue LCD digits displayed on a black background, as the original tote board was hard to read. In the first few playings, the purple base of the Buy or Sell tote board was much taller than it was in later playings. Retirement Buy or Sell was retired because too many contestants were confused by the concept of the game; not helping matters was the staff disliking the game itself. Strangely, the last time it was played, the price display was not working. Pictures Buysellboardtall.jpg|Buy or Sell board with pink LED display. looking taller when it first debuted. buysell1.jpg|Buy or Sell board now short buysell2.jpg|This contestant elected to sell this first prize, a grandfather clock. buysell3.jpg|Good idea! That clock was only $2050 so... buysell4.jpg|...this contestant made $500 in profit! buysell5.jpg|The contestant elected to sell that furniture. Bad idea! She should have bought it. An $800 bargain means... buysell6.jpg|...she loses $800, thus putting her in -$300. She needs needs to save more than that to win. buysell7.jpg|Nice save. She elected to buy that fridge. A $400 bargain means.... buysell8.jpg|...she's a winner!!!!!! While she ended with $100 in profit, she wasn't allowed to keep the cash in the bank. buysell9.jpg|Buy or Sell board with black neon display. buysell10.jpg|Bummer! This player loses. buysell.jpg|But here is better news for this player. Under the new rules, she gets the $100 in cash as well as all three prizes. YouTube Videos Rain Man Michael plays Buy or Sell A playing from Drew's version Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1990s Pricing Games